physics and clowns
by michelle rachel king 1992
Summary: What happens if Patrick Jane meets the Joker?... no copyright infrigement intended.


**Physics and clowns **

Sun beams rolled off the pale white bricks from the house physic consultant Patrick Jane stood before. He knew what was inside, he had seen it countless times.

The Wilkinson's, a pair of brothers who lived in the grand house where wanted criminals, everyone knew they where but there was no physical evidence. That was until they got on the wrong side of a much higher up figure.

Inside the airy house stood a large hall, inside that very hall laid two bodies, one of Mark Wilkinson and the other of Dominic Wilkinson the younger of the pair. Both men had come to an unfortunate end. On their faces stretched grins, the expressions were false, lines were carved into their cheeks reaching from the edges of their mouths to the lobes of their ears. The brothers faces had been painted like clowns or jesters with pale white skin, black rimmed eyes and blood red smiles.

Jane knew who had committed the murders, the killer wasn't afraid of being caught, everyone knew his name by the card he left. The joker. But no one knew who he really was, he was like a ghost, he couldn't be traced or worked out. The consultant had figured out how so many people thought and why they did the things they had done but he couldn't see how the mysterious mans mind worked.

….

Slowly Patrick Jane woke from his haunted sleep sitting up in his king size bed staring at the large bay window that lit the room with natural light. It was six o'clock and he needed to get ready for work.

Jane had been working with the CBI for three years, before his present career path he was a television physic. He was brought up conning people of their money by using his "powers" although he knew different. He himself didn't believe in the supernatural, he believed in details and knew what people wanted to hear so he told them.

Things changed when a close friend accidentally got caught in the cross fire of a criminals rage tragically dying. Since that day Jane felt the need to help the CBI with his skills, he managed to put away several murderers through his time.

The consultant stood before the large free standing mirror slipping into his usual grey blazer, he studied the reflection carefully with sky blue eyes. Blonde curls framed his calm face as lines that had formed from years of smiling dimpled his cheeks.

As Patrick drove down the sunny Californian roads he tapped the steering wheel in rhythm to a song that played quietly on the radio. When he pulled his classic Chevy into the small car park he caught sight of his fellow team members vehicles.

The large office based building had stood in the heart of the city for several years helping the innocent get the justice they deserved. Large windows panelled the side walls of the building letting the rays of the rising sun flow in.

The rest of Jane's team were seated at their desks waiting for their boss, Teresa Lisbon, to give them their days workload.

"Morning" Patrick smiled as he walked past Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby's desks, the two agents had once been involved in a relationship but thanks to work rules they had to end their partnership.

Kimball Cho nodded as the light hearted consultant skipped past him to take his normal place on the three seated settee picking up his sudoku book while sipping the fresh cup of tea that was laid in front of him.

"Jane?" Lisbon appeared in the doorway of her small office distracting the relaxed man "Mmm…" he mumbled glancing up to look into the agents green eyes

"Can you come to my office please?"

"Sure" He jumped from his place still holding the tea cup walking to her room, "What's up?"

"The team have been called out of town for a case…" the slim dark haired woman explained with a slight frown. Jane waited in silence knowing the next part of her sentence would involve him. "They think the joker's escaped. They know he's escaped."

"What?" the consultant reacted letting his shocked emotions show for a split second

"He was secured" The statement was pronounced as a question, he studied his colleague edgily.

"He blew up the building." Lisbon tilted her head

"WHAT?"

Grace Van Pelt peered up from her desk as she heard his raised voice, her brown eyes spied on the two figures wondering what was going on.

Her hand idly slipped through her long red hair while she gazed across the office at Wayne Rigsby who was too focused on the intense discussion unconsciously running his hand over the dark brown spikes that crowned his features.

"He's been there for a year! How could he get the explosives in?"

"They say there was someone on the inside." Lisbon stated quietly , "and since the last person to catch him has left the city _we've _been given the case, because of your experience."

….

The man that sat opposite Jane wasn't a normal human. Muddy hazel eyes stared at him holding an amused expression through black rims. His face was painted white as his victims had been. His lips where blood red, they stretched into a maniacal grin covering the mysterious scars beneath them. The hair that brushed the collar of the mans purple lavender shirt was tinged green showing parts of its natural light brown tones. He was the joker.

"Do you _really _think you can figure me out?" the joker leaned forward laughing as his head tilted to the side, Jane's eyes fixed on his, "Do you _really _think you know what makes me _tick_?" he spoke as if reciting a nursery rhyme.

"You killed numerous people." The consultant stated unsuccessfully trying to get an emotion from the eyes he glared into.

"Numerous huh? Is that more or less than ten?" a chuckle rumbled within the criminals chest as he waited for the next question, it was the one he expected.

"Why?"

"Why do people ask that?" the prisoner leaned back in his chair stretching out his long legs which were dressed in the same shade of purple his jacket was, contrasting with the green waistcoat and tie he wore "Do I really need a reason?"

"If you explained what happened, if you where ill.."

"I'm not." annoyance flashed through the hidden features, "I'm not _crazy_. I'm not a _monster_."

"What are you?" Patrick replied attempting to get the all needed details from him

"Someone that's gonna teach this world a lesson. One that's well needed."

"And what is that?"

"You'll see when it happens." Humour flooded his pitchy tones as the guard re-entered, "Times up." the young officer announced as Jane stood from the cold metal chair.

"It was nice to meet you Patrick Jane.." the voice called after him followed by exaggerated laughter that haunted him with every case he was given.

"Did he tell you anything?" the officer questioned

"No, but it could have been worse," Jane answered as their footsteps echoed down the empty corridor, "He could have hit me with a chair."

"Oh, he couldn't do that…" Jane frowned at the reply, "They're bolted to the floor." Another roll of laughter flew through the air reaching them seconds later.

"Patrick?" Lisbon placed a hand gently on the consultants shoulder

"Hmm" he mumbled fading back into the present

"What is it?" she frowned

"Nothing," Jane paused slightly, "Where are we heading?"

The agent didn't expect his upbeat answer "Gotham city."

He nodded "When are we heading off?"

"Today, as soon as possible. I just need to tell the rest of the team first."

…..

"The joker as in the psychotic murdering clown?" Grace froze as Patrick stood before them accompanied by Lisbon, "That'll be the one" Cho stated, his expression hadn't changed once through the morning even when the news was given he didn't flutter an eyelid.

"He blew up Gotham prison?" Wayne frowned

"Yeah but for the last time guys, we have to go." Lisbon encouraged them to move

"Right, sorry boss." Wayne excused himself, "Who am I riding with?"

"You can take Cho, I'll ride with Grace. Patrick who're you with?"

"I'll take my car," he answered walking in the exits direction.

The drive to Gotham from sunny California took several hours, although the team arrived in the late evening the summer seemed to have forgotten about the darkened city.

The moon shone down trying to fight against the blankets of thick grey clouds that smothered its beauty.

The air was cold and tense, no one walked the empty streets, they stayed inside their houses sitting in fear behind permanently shut curtains.

This was nothing like California or any other city Jane had visited, children would normally play in the parks, foxes would roam the night with owls. Drunken adults would leave the pubs after a hard days work.

Jane slowly pulled up outside the shell of Gotham prison, he was surprised at the state it was in. The joker hadn't just tried to brake out, he had demolished the entire structure taking with it multiple lives. His mind drifted back to a year before when he had interviewed the criminal in one of the rooms, the four walls laid before him as a pile of dust.

"All things come to an end." Jane mumbled before spotting a pair of headlights in his rear view mirror, it was Grace and Lisbon, the agents must have been just as eager to see the handiwork as he had been.

"Cho and Wayne are talking to the new DA." Lisbon explained as she stood at Jane's open window, "was it really the joker that killed the last one?"

Patrick thought of the body he had helped identify. It was Harvey Dent, Gotham's white knight. The man who would never let the citizens down was found dead, the cause of death was due to a fall from scaffolding.

"No. The joker only pushed him to the edge. It was the snap that killed him."

"Who's to say the Joker wasn't there?" Grace's breath formed white clouds in the unnaturally cold air

"Because at that exact moment he was in custody and I was with him."

…

"This is terrible." the new district attorney, Tony Linton, turned to his trustworthy commissioner Jim Gordon.

"Mr. Linton, we know this is a hectic time for Gotham but we want to help catch him." Rigsby reasoned as agent Cho waited for the DA to continue

"We can't find any clues or motives he had to kill these people, they where innocent." The man finally spoke up

"There is always a reason, whether he knew the victims or they had something in common…" The talkative CBI replied

"No one knows the clown and if anyone did I'm sure he would've kill them."

"Sir, I have Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon and agent Grace Van Pelt waiting outside for you." A short blonde receptionist poked her head through the door smiling brightly at the gathering.

"Thanks Crystal, you can send 'em in." The DA's voice sounded weak and fed up as he addressed her.

"Evening Mr. Linton, you've already been introduced to Kimball and Wayne, I'm agent Teresa Lisbon, this is agent Grace Van Pelt and our consultant Patrick Jane."

"Patrick Jane?" Gordon smiled, "Long time no see."

"If only it was under better circumstances." The blonde consultant agreed as he turned to Linton, "So, you're the new DA? It's not a good way to start a career huh?"

"Indeed it's not," the man nodded his head slowly changing the conversation, "you caught this guy?"

"No. I helped. I only interviewed him." Jane raised a modest hand

"But you're the closest thing we've got to figuring out how this man works…" Linton glanced at him in confusion

"No." the consultant repeated, "He can't be read. He irks me, he's irksome."

"Has there been any news?" Lisbon interrupted as the DA's face changed to annoyance, "Any news on what he's up to? Any sightings since his escape?"

"There's been no sightings," Linton took note of her inquiry as Gordon handed the officer a large brown envelope "But there's been crimes."

"Is this his file?" She accepted the package gently opening the folded top

"It's his recent crimes." The commissioner mumbled, "It's only been a day."

Jane eagerly took the envelope away from the agent flicking through the provided photographs, sadness filled his curious eyes as he examined each victim.

"There all random." Linton spared a glance at Rigsby, "We where waiting for agent Lisbon to share the evidence." the CBI stepped back in defeat as his bosses eyes flashed to him, "It does look random…"

"All of these people are from the same social class," Patrick mumbled speaking only to himself still managing to catch their attention, "Look at their clothes, the rooms their in. The furniture they have. They were found during the day so it is more likely they were killed the previous night when he escaped."

Linton frowned as his eyes locked with Lisbon's, before he could say anything Jane continued

"Look at the way their dressed. Look at her nails, his shoes, and her. What posh, high classed woman would be seen in those sweatpants?" the room stayed silent as a smile played at the edges of his lips, "These people came into money. They weren't born with it."

Patrick gestured to the pictures before handing them back to Lisbon, "They all knew each other, they all knew of the joker, I doubt they ever met him face to face."

"Are you saying…" Gordon began

"A year ago when he publicly came to the scene he robbed a mob bank killing everyone who worked with him…."

Lisbon picked up on his trail, "You think these people worked with him?"

"They could have and now their being disposed of." Gordon nodded

"I'm going to suggest you look up all the victims medical history files." Jane focused on Linton who narrowed his eyes at the suggestion, "He attracts those who are vulnerable, last time most of his henchmen where either poor of money or mental health. He's not stupid, he thinks in an advanced way but doesn't let anyone know it."

"Sure," The DA replied briskly "What else?"

"I need to look at those crime scenes."

…..

Jane flicked his wrist out studying his outstretched watch, it was eleven at night and they had only just arrived at the second crime scene. The room where the body had been found was similar to the first the team had visited.

"Look at the pictures." Patrick pointed to the frames that hung neatly above the victims bed, "the first person had similar ones."

"And that tells us what? They dabbled in interior designing now and again?" Lisbon glanced at her colleague

"They're just waterfalls." Cho stated from his place in the doorway

"Look for what they aren't. They aren't pictures of family or friends... _I'm _guessing they were sociopaths."

"You can't run an investigation on _guesswork_." Linton argued

"No, but these people I do understand. They've isolated themselves from the outside world. I bet that if you searched each of their houses you won't find any evidence of them interacting with other people."

"The joker could have taken that stuff." Grace suggested

"I don't know much about his character but I know he wouldn't go to that much detail. He doesn't scheme, he acts on instinct. He likes chaos, knives, guns, bullets and gunpowder." Jane spoke to the red headed agent, "Check their phone records, there'll be one number and that number won't be active anymore."

"Do you think the first time.." Gordon stepped towards the consultant

"The first time he escaped in your cell? When he planted the phone inside someone?"

"He planted a phone inside someone?" Wayne's eyes paled

"Yeah," Jane answered, "the victim was one of his men, he kept saying stuff about his boss taking away the pain and replacing it with bright lights, next thing you know a phone starts ringing and he literally lights up the place."

The small gathering stayed quiet as they where engrossed in the conversation, "When he did that he had people on the _inside _with him, what if he had people on the _outside _this time?"

"You think the visitors helped him?" Gordon agreed, "We could check their profiles for connections to the inside."

"How can one person scare so many people who aren't even in prison with him?" Cho questioned glancing out of the darkened window

"He doesn't need to scare them, he wants to scare his inmates, connections would want to help them at any cost. Therefore they're easy targets" The blonde consultant paused, "You should hear what this guy did with a pencil…"

"Didn't he slam someone's head into it?" Cho's voice was emotionless as Rigsby leaned weakly against the nearest wall

"He left cards at each scene?" Lisbon cast a humoured look in the sickened CBI's direction changing the topic at hand

"He did." Linton nodded, "He also left a message, I don't know what it means. It just seems like a random sentence."

"Play the cards your dealt." Jane stated

"How on earth.." the DA began only to follow the blue eyed gaze to the mirrored dressing table, a card had been left by the reflective surface, "The team must've missed it."

"A card of mourning?" Lisbon frowned gently picking up the object, "I'm sorry for your loss, you need to play the cards you're dealt. Nice to see you Mr. Jane."

All eyes fell upon the blue eyed detective who excepted the card from his colleague, the written message had been scrawled messily on the inside.

"We should examine the writing." Grace suggested stepping closer

"Uh," Patrick gripped the paper, "We need to run DNA on it."

"We won't get anything." She frowned

"Trust me." He stated slowly glancing back to Gordon

"You remember what happened with the _last _commissioner? The _judge_? Dent _and _Dawes?" he turned to Lisbon, "He leaves clues, I don't know how he gets the DNA but he does and when he does he _plants _it on the evidence he _leaves_."

"I don't even want to know." Rigsby sighed quietly as Jane opened his mouth to explain, "Who's up for the next crime scene?" He smiled weakly studying the group that surrounded him.

…

A storm had picked up in the early parts of the next morning but for the detectives they had only just arrived at the apartments Linton had arranged for their stay.

Jane had seen a lot that day and discovered two things he was certain of the man they were hunting, one he truly was invisible, and the second, he didn't care if they caught him.

It was four in the morning when each of the CBI's were awoken by the shrill ringing of their phones.

"Hello?" Patrick yawned down the line

"Patrick Jane? I'm from Gotham police, we've have the DNA results you asked for. There's three profiles." A female voice chimed in

"Hmm?" The half asleep consultant replied

"Agent Lisbon is one of them.."

"WHAT?" Patrick jumped from where he sat, "Lisbon! Have you told her! Where is she!"

"We've called her, we're going to send a pair of officers to collect her…"

"NO." Patrick snatched his keys from the small shelf near the apartments door, "Call her back, tell her I'm coming."

"Mr. Jane, the unit is secure…" the feminine tones tried to reassure him

"Call her. You have no _idea _what could happen."

"MR…"

Jane ended the call running down the narrow staircase dialling the number he urgently needed, "Lisbon!" he exclaimed as he heard the call connect

"_Patrick_? What's going on?" her voice rushed

"Lisbon wait for me. Do _not_ get into the officers car. We can't trust them."

"Okay. When will you be here?"

"I'm in the car now." Patrick started the engine switching the phone to speaker, "Teresa, keep talking, let me know when they arrive, I'll be ten minutes tops."

"Okay."

…

Lightening struck the morning sky as Patrick raced down the side streets of Gotham to reach the room his colleague was staying at.

"Come on, _come on, come on_…" the frantic driver pounded the steering wheel as the rain mimicked his actions on the windscreen. A glare hit the water that poured down the glass, he wasn't the only car outside her apartment.

"Lisbon, I'm outside, I've pulled up at the back exit, Gordon's people have just walked into the reception."

"I'm on my way down. Why don't you want me to go with them?" she fussed

"I'll tell you when you get here."

Lisbon ran against the pounding hale stones as she searched for the bright headlights, a car pulled up beside her, she caught sight of Jane's reflection.

"Would you like to explain what you are _playing _at?" The agent slammed the car door

"Last year, when the joker planted DNA he went after the people, their **all** dead. He tricked Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent. He had people working in Gordon's unit, they took the pair to different warehouses, Dawes died in the explosion. We know what happened to Dent."

"We can trust them…."

"Teresa we can not trust them. Didn't you hear me? It was _Gordon's_ unit. Who knows who has ties with the joker? He is a criminal but _you've_ never dealt with his kind before."

"Fine." Lisbon backed down staring at the falling droplets of water while Patrick's hands gripped the wheel.

…

"We sent people for you." Gordon frowned as the two CBI's walked into his office

"You know what happened a year ago." Jane stated

"Their off the team." the commissioners features softened with guilt

"I don't care. In the future none of your people will _**ever**_ be sent to our apartments. Understood?" Anger welled in the depths of his blue eyes

"You need to _trust_ us to _work_ with us."

"No, no we don't, we can work with you but we don't need extra "_Help_""

"I know you're worried.."

"And I have very good reason to be."

A knock on the door interrupted their heated exchange

"Come in." Gordon grumbled.

Two police officers entered the room frowning as their eyes clamped onto the male and female.

"We were outside your apartment?" the younger of the pairs eyes hovered over Lisbon switching to Jane as he spoke

"I gave her a ride."

"your other team members will be joining us shortly, they were informed just as you were." Gordon sent a warning glance to the older, annoyed looking policeman, _**Taylor **_his name badge caught the light. Jane studied the younger officers name, _**Johnson**_.

As the room fell into a tense silence another knock welcomed the three CBI's.

"Where are the other people?" Rigsby walked forward greeting Gordon

"Their safe." Patrick rolled his eyes at the answer, "Davies is with Linton, officer Marie is getting picked up now."

"Linton will be here with Davies in a matter of minutes." Gordon kept his vision on the agent

"And Marie?" Patrick retorted

"She'll be here." Johnson stated.

Ten minutes later the shrill office phone sounded echoing in the silent office air distracting the small gathering.

"Hello?" Jane snatched the receiver before Gordon reached it

"Hi there." the pitchy uneven voice was automatically recognisable.

A flash back played in Patrick's memories. The ghostly white painted face stared at him through black circled eyes, a full carved red grin stretched the horrifically drawn features of the face that loomed before him.

"Joker" the small group froze as they watched Jane address the criminal, Gordon made a dive for the phone stopping as Lisbon held out a hand to stop him mid air.

"How nice Patrick, you remember me…" the voice chuckled, hidden menace lurked beneath

"How can I ever forget you?" the consultant stated causing another amused laugh to buzz through the receiver.

"Would you like to know where _they _are?" Patrick's heart thumped at the words, the words he knew the joker had spoken before, "you see" he continued eerily, "I didn't _need _one cop. What would I do with her? She didn't _fit_ with my idea. Now, don't worry you'll find her soon. But." he exaggerated the last letter, "Linton and _uh_, Davies? _Is it_? Yeah, _Davies_, well _they _won't be joining you…"

Jane waited for the familiar voice to finish, Gordon signalled for him to say what was happening, Patrick frowned lifting a hand to silence the impatient commissioner.

"How about a game?" Serious tones filled the words

"A game?" Jane echoed gazing at his team

"Um Hmm" the joker paused, Patrick could imagine the amused expression his enemy would have been wearing, "What kind of game?"

"_Now _we're talking." The reply was musical, "If you win you get your _little _DA and cop back. If I win, well, anything could happen. But your plan, you _saved _Lisbon. **That**. Was a smart move." Jane began to retort, "Do you think you'll be so _lucky _next time?"

Lisbon's green eyes caught the consultant's, "Anyway, about my _game_.. There's no rules.. No limits.. Apart from a _time _limit." Jane could hear the joker licking his lips, a habit he had picked up on while interviewing him, "Follow the clues Mr. Jane." The call died.

"What did he say?" Cho asked as the consultant placed the phone down

"He said to follow the clues.." his steady eyes drifted to the police officers "and that he has Davies. And Linton. Marie is dead." Lisbon's eyes fell to the floor as she absorbed the painful last word.

"She's dead?" Taylor frowned glancing to the commissioner "Who was sent?"

"Jackson." Gordon stated the name of the newly recruited officer

"Jackson was off duty today. She couldn't have gone." The younger officer caught their attention making them freeze

"Do you still trust your unit?" Jane stated, ice had cooled his calm glare as he looked at the commissioner he had previously worked with.

"We need to find the leak." Lisbon turned to the shocked man, "Gordon?"

"Of course" He jolted to life, "I'll check the CCTV footage and make some calls."

"I know where Marie is." Patrick felt the intense panicked eyes burn into him, "_Trust me_" he whispered heading towards the doorway.

…

Lisbon sat still beside Jane as he drove through the gradually brightening streets of Gotham.

Patrick studied the roads until he came to the building he was searching for. It would be the start.

"Officer Jackson's house?" Lisbon frowned turning to her partner

"Exactly" He stated turning off the engine. The rain had eased as the two CBI's walked down the small staircase that lead to the hidden front door.

"We don't have the keys." The detective stated pulling the sleeves of her jumper over her hands, she still hadn't adapted to the new climate.

"We don't need them." Jane pulled a pin from her hair, as she protested he raised a hand, "Shh"

Within seconds the dark wooden door gave way, Jane slid the clip back into his colleagues hand, "I'm not gonna bother asking." She muttered under her breath.

A smile flickered across Patrick's lips soon being wiped away by the eerie atmosphere that weighed their shoulders.

The short corridor was pitch black as Lisbon fussed with her belt attempting to find her torch, she sighed as the room illuminated around them drowning the pair in harsh artificial light.

"Light switch." Jane mumbled standing by the switch as she walked ahead of him.

A set of narrow stairs stood before the partners, Lisbon held out a hand to block Jane from edging past her as a second source of light caught her attention.

Jane followed his colleagues lead pressing himself against the wall as they ascended. The light grew brighter when they levelled with the next set of rooms. Patrick brushed past the detective walking swiftly towards the only open door.

….

A television buzzed brightly in the small room, it was set on a small table that laid before the single bed. Quilts had been piled on top of the illuminated piece of furniture.

"Ms. Jackson?" Lisbon wearily approached the bundled sheets, "Ms. Jackson…" she laid her hand gently on the still object flinching back as Jane found the light switch.

Blood had stained the clean covers from the gashes carved into the side of the officers mouth.

"Jackson…" Lisbon stated watching Jane examine the scene.

"This wasn't the joker." His voice held no emotion, "The joker doesn't hurt women. This was one of his men. I'm guessing the one who took Marie, she should be in this house somewhere."

"So he has some morals?" Lisbon raised her eyebrows quizzically

"I wouldn't call it morals. There just hasn't been a single case where he's done this to a woman."

The CBI's found the other missing officer in the next room, she too had died from the same attack.

As Lisbon unclipped her phone to call the bodies in Jane gestured towards the third door in the row, a light played around the edges of the closed frame.

Lisbon edged the handle open, the wood shrieked in protest as the new scene revealed itself.

The room was clean and unused compared to the mess the others had been left in. Another television played what looked like a security tape, as the CBI's eyes adjusted to the darkness he focused on the grey scaled image.

It was him, beside him stood Lisbon. The film that played was a live feed. Lisbon scanned the room searching for the camera, Patrick plucked the small card that stood by the illuminated screen. "We're always being watched." his blue eyes studied the script looking for similarities.

"It wasn't the joker." he confirmed, "He's somewhere else."

"_Patrick_?" Lisbon grabbed his arm, Jane followed her nervous eyes to where she was staring. Every muscle in his body froze as he saw the red digital display counting down in the scarcely lit room. "Bomb." the detective yanked his arm roughly

"Come on!" Jane exclaimed spiralling towards the door, the explosives timer gave them five minutes to evacuate the building. The two CBI's raced to the flight of stairs they had curiously climbed, the open front door stood ahead of them.

"We need to get the neighbours away!" Lisbon gasped holding the painful stitch that had formed in her side

"I'll get them out. You call it in." Patrick stated.

Three minutes later the small set of houses that surrounded Jackson's sabotaged home where emptied, all the living occupants stood huddled occupied by nervous chatter.

Jane counted the seconds away mentally as Lisbon finished the last of her hurried phone calls.

Slowly three seconds ticked by.

Then two,

Followed by one.

Fire flashed through the windows ripping the house apart in a white hot explosion. Debris flew through the air landing in every direction. The sound of the screams from the people that could have been trapped the inferno challenged the ear shattering crunch when the structure caved in on itself.

The air was unnaturally quiet as the deafening explosion still rang spectators ears. A whole minute past before the pained yells started once more as the residence on the left of the fire creaked alarmingly before crumpling, the dwelling on the other side reacted in the same horrific way. The two families froze as they watched the places they called home burn before them falling like dominoes.

Something fluttered through the air landing by Patrick's feet after the heavier fragments had fallen. The small object was followed by another identically the same. More and more of the unknown items fell from the building.

The consultant looked up, it was like rain, instead of water the droplets were paper. He knelt to the first that had fallen holding the thin item between his forefinger and thumb, it was a card. Jane didn't have to flip the playing card over to see what the image was. The cold pavement was covered in the scattered joker cards.

…..

"What do you mean it wasn't him?" Gordon frowned at the blonde detective, "He left his card."

"He left many." Cho stated as the group stood in the commissioners warm office.

"Exactly." Jane stated, "Many cards. The joker leaves the body, the crime scene and a single card with a message."

"Your point is?" the doubtful man replied

"My point is that he leaves the crime scene. Who ever did this took everything away. The joker leaves _puzzles_, why would he take away the _pieces_?"

"I thought you didn't understand him? That he couldn't be read?"

"He can't be read but his patterns are obvious."

"He's right." Lisbon agreed," This doesn't fit in with any of his crimes."

"Well." Gordon gave in, "What are we going to do now?"

"We need to wait for his next move." Jane replied

"This isn't a game." the commissioner snapped

"To him it is." Patrick's calm eyes met Gordon's frantic brown irises

"He left a note." Lisbon broke the tense conversation.

"He said "_we're always being watched_." there was a CCTV camera in the house."

"We need to find the tape." Cho stated "Do you think it was being recorded from a different building?"

Lisbon frowned deeply in thought, "We could try search for the trace, it could have been transmitted by radio waves."

"How do we search for the signals?" Van Pelt spoke up

"We need the camera…" her boss suggested

"No" Jane stated swatting away her answer, "the camera wouldn't even look remotely like a camera let alone hold any data. We need to see if the house has a basement or safe room. We could put the bomb back _together_."

"Wouldn't the joker be too smart to leave fingerprints?" Lisbon questioned

"Not fingerprints. _Clues_, pieces of his puzzle." he replied, "Did Jackson's house have a basement?"

"Not that I know of," Gordon replied, "The houses down that street are, where new, they weren't built with below ground levels."

"Hmm," Jane thought, "We should look at that bomb."

…

The afternoon sun tried its best to fight against the smothering clouds that where permanently draped over the city.

The remains of the earlier explosion had cooled down leaving charcoaled shells of the houses that once stood.

As Jane climbed from his car it was obvious that he wouldn't succeed in finding any parts of the small device.

A familiar sound rang from his jacket as he stepped forward.

"Jane." He flipped the phone open registering the unknown number

"PATRICK!" the male voice exclaimed sharply through the receiver

"Joker," the detective mumbled, "Did you know your crime scene has been blown up?"

"I know." disappointment sounded in his pitchy voice, "I dealt with him." Patrick could almost hear the smile form across the wanted criminals face, "so you found them?"

"Yeah, and nearly got blown up in the process."

A chuckle barked through the phone as Jane waited for him to talk, "Here's another clue, now it's not that long so may _attention_. Listen _carefully_.." he paused, "Bright lights, a child's dream, twisted nightmares."

The phone call died as Jane thought over the words in his head, he looked ahead watching Lisbon's car approach him gesturing to the charred wreckage, "We won't find anything here," Confusion flittered across her features, "Why not?"

"He called me."

"The _joker_?" she frowned as the three other CBI's walked to her side

"Yeah."

"So we can trace the number?" Grace hopefully began

"Not likely." Lisbon cut her short, "The number probably doesn't exist anymore," she turned back to the consultant, "What did he say."

"He gave us a clue.."

"Great.." Rigsby rolled his eyes freezing as their eyes fell upon him

"Bright lights, a child's dream, twisted nightmares." Patrick recited regaining their attention

"That makes no sense." Lisbon repeated the jumbled sentence to herself

"Bright lights, a child's dream, a funfair maybe?" Grace attempted to piece the words together

"Nightmares don't fit with funfairs." Cho boldly doubted

"A circus." Jane spoke quietly, "Bright lights, a child's dream. Twisted nightmares. Rides, magic and clowns. He wants us to go to the circus."

…..

"You really believe he's left something for us to find in here?" Gordon walked up to the small gathering who waited outside the deserted land

"Gordon, it all fits. All the words he gave match the circus," Jane lifted a hand towards the canopied tent, "Bright lights," the entrance was framed with twinkling fairy lights, "What child didn't want to visit the circus? What saying is well known for children running away to join it?" the group edged forward towards the eerie opening

"What adult do you know that doesn't get slightly alarmed or worried when they hear the words "_freak show_?" Gordon stayed silent as he agreed with every spoken point.

The only sound that could be heard through the circus grounds where their footsteps. Patrick was the first of them to notice the unnatural light flickering inside the giant tent which emerged ahead of them.

The whole back wall was lit by a projector, the voice they heard was only one Gordon and Jane would recognise. The picture that towered above them was shaded in dull black and white. The image was a live feed. The joker cackled as the gathering walked in with caution.

"Nice to see you all" his blacked rimmed eyes studied them with a predatory gaze, his irises looked as black as the paint that framed them, his usual blood red smile grinned a shade of deep grey "Welcome to my circus!" the criminal paused glancing to the blonde consultant, "Patrick, Gordon! It's been a while! Congratulations for following my hints…"

Gordon nervously shuffled his feet as his dark stare dug into him, "And you must be Grace, Wayne and Kimball, oh, and the lovely Teresa..."

A shiver shook through the female detectives spine as he continued, "You're a very lucky girl Teresa.." his voice purred as she stepped forward,

"Where's Linton and Davies?"

Another humoured smirk flashed across the joker's face, "Why, their over there with you…"

Rigsby panned his vision around the makeshift room, his eyes fell upon two figures seated in the stands, he gestured towards them as the joker muffled a laugh,

"I didn't want _them_. I wanted to play a _game_. But it got boring, _so_, I _changed _the _**rules**_…. You can have your DA and cop… but you still need to stop me." the video cut out as he pronounced the last words humourlessly.

Linton sat with Davies at his side, their hands were bound together, their eyes were blind folded, their mouths were tapped shut.

"He told us what he's gonna do." Linton gulped as Grace pulled the tape from his lips

"You met the joker?" Patrick asked

"Yeah, he said something about having a big plan. I thought this guy didn't plan? He said it'll go down in Gotham's history, it could even wipe it off the map for good."

…

The video was traced to a warehouse." Rigsby stated as the group sat around the district attorneys office

"It was the warehouse Dawes and Dent died in." Patrick continued his explanation, "The building has been deserted for a year."

"I'll have my people search the place," Gordon stated ignoring the look Jane cast in his direction

"We don't need to check the warehouse, we need to figure out how he is going to wipe out the entire city." Lisbon advised

"Fire?" Wayne frowned

"Knives? Maybe he didn't mean wipe it out. Maybe he meant he was going to rule over it?" Grace considered

"I don't think so" Cho listened to their theories, "It would most likely be fire, how could he set the whole city aflame?"

"A bomb" Patrick glanced silently to the district attorney, "Or several. He is going to blow it off the map. The biggest disaster in Gotham's history. No one would ever want to come here again. It's the only way he can do it."

"What do we really know about him?" Gordon sighed as the teams lead grew cold "When do you think he'll take action?"

"We know he's human." Jane softly replied studying his colleagues who frowned at his answer, "It's true. He was born into a family. He wasn't born the joker."

"So you're saying what?" Linton addressed him, "We try to discuss things rationally?"

"I'm saying we try find out who he really is," the consultant answered trying to make them see things from his prospective.

"We've searched all the possible leads, you know for a fact he isn't registered in any of our databases." Gordon reasoned rejecting the simple idea

"He may not be, but, we could put his life into a time line." Patrick's steady eyes waited for a response

"A timeline? That's not possible." Grace shook her head intently watching the consultant, she knew his plans where always unique but couldn't see how this particular one would work.

"Anything is possible if you put your mind to it." he contradicted, "He came to the scene a year ago, he's been in prison since then but what about before that?"

"He had a normal life.." Rigsby finished "How do we follow it?"

"Look at him. What do you see? His crimes stayed around Gotham meaning he is attached to it. He is probably a Gotham born citizen. He knows science and how to make the most advanced bombs, meaning he went to some kind of higher education."

"That puts most males of Gotham in the frame." Linton excused the statement

"We need to subtract the males who we know aren't him. He's been active for a year, so that year something pushed him over the edge. His age points towards the twenties, the early half."

"You think he was a recent student?" Lisbon fell into Jane's thought pattern

"Yeah. We need to look for recently graduated students or drop outs from the student roll a year ago."

"Okay," Gordon nodded, "I'll get Johnson to look it up."

"Cho can do that." Jane focused on the silent detective who agreed quickly

"What else should we search for?" the commissioner shook off the distrust towards his team

"Missing persons, male, early twenties, early last year." Jane instructed

…..

"Okay," Lisbon gathered her team together an hour after their tasks were set, "What've we got?"

"There's nothing showing up in the graduates. All the students are accounted for in stable jobs." Cho glanced to Rigsby,

"Some of the drop outs can't be accounted for, sorry boss."

Teresa's green eyes switched to the only other female agent in the room, "Two students, Jack Napier and a Brain Kensington were in missing persons." Grace presented.

"Well that's a start, do we have any background on them?" the red headed agent nervously shook her head

"I know the difference," Jane mumbled snatching their interest, "Napier was attacked when he was a student. The attacker was Kensington, the previous mayors son. I dug into the joker's file. One of the first people to die from his trademark attack was Brian. Jack was reported dead before the body of Kensington was found. That was because the world _believed _he was dead…"

"How could he be the joker?" Rigsby frowned lightly

"The joker _killed _his old persona _Jack Napier._" the consultant watched his news flood into the other agents minds. They knew he was right, he continued with his speech, "He's going to be at the town hall. It's the most important land mark of the city. The bombs will be at the university and police station. The place where his life was ruined and the place he was denied of justice.""My station?" Gordon swallowed.

" Yeah, he wanted the justice, he didn't get it. Look what happened to him..""That wasn't my fault.." The commissioner stopped his chosen sentence " How can you be so sure he's going to be at the town hall? When do you think he's going to attack?"

"He'll be there because it will get the most attention, he classes himself as a performer. Some kind of artist. The attack he suffered from was outside the building. He works at night, it's possible that it will be tonight when the clock chimes twelve. His clue also pointed towards it. "_We're always being watched." _The consultant repeated " The town hall has a tower that overlooks the whole city.""What's our plan?" Linton stood from his placement behind the large wooden desk

"We can't plan." Jane made the room fall silent with confusion

"What?" the commissioner froze

"We have to play this like he does. He doesn't scheme. He doesn't plot. He acts on instinct, I need to go in on my own."

"_What_?" The DA's voice echoed the previous question

"He challenged me. He wants me to stop him. You can hold back while I go in first."

"He'll be armed! I can't let you do this on a _whim_!" Lisbon fussed

"When have I _ever _let you down Teresa? When has any of my plans _failed_?" the female agent quietened giving up on the arguments losing side

"I'll go first. Give me five minutes to analyse the situation. Then you can come in. But, you come in _quietly _okay?"

"Right" Gordon sighed, "Johnson and Taylor can bring him in.""No…" Patrick began to protest stopping as Lisbon shot him with a warning glare, "_fine_."

…..

The CBI consultant skipped up the small flight of stairs that lead towards the large oak door of the town hall.

Patrick sent a soft glance back into the darkness where his hidden colleagues watched from the shadows, with a fatigued nod he placed a light hand on the smooth surface.

The wood screeched in protest as the dimly lit hall was revealed.

The floor boards creaked above his head symbolising a sign of another life in the building. Jane calculated what room the footsteps where coming from, the north window. The room that looked over both the university and police station.

The consultant pressed himself against the rough antique walls as he climbed the steep stairwell. His breath echoed softly on the closed in walls, as Patrick grew nearer to the higher rooms he could hear muffled voices. The laughter could be identified as the jokers familiar tones.

When the floor levelled Jane turned to face the north room, his heart jumped as the well worn wooden beams creaked under his pressure.

"MR. JANE!" a voice exclaimed knocking the breath from Patrick's lungs making his heart jump into his throat.

His presence receded back to its normal calm as he moved towards the voice.

"Nice to see you Patrick." the pitchy voice giggled lightly

"Joker." the consultant emotionlessly answered

"On your own? What a shame." the mocking sentence finished as two masked clowns stepped from the darkness

"What's with the theatrics Jack?" tension filled the deadly silent seconds making the passing time feel like dragging hours.

The two clowns stepped aside letting through the man who controlled them.

…..

A storm picked up outside on the cold streets of Gotham, lightening struck the north window illuminating the wanted criminals face. Green tinged hair framed the dangerous features the consultant remembered.

Deep hazel eyes studied him through fresh black circles contrasting with his pale white face. A sneer was held behind his permanent smile.

The clothes he wore were his usual purple coat and suit, a green waist coat stuck out from the colours along with his tie.

"What did you say?" bitterness spiked his voice.

"Jack. I know what happened. I know who you are. I can help." Calmness masked Jane's panicked thoughts.

A smile spread across the jokers face stretching his gruesome scars, the expression was cold, his eyes where lethal, "It's all _you _isn't it? _Hmm_? _You _know who I am, _you _know what happened. _You _can help." a deep laugh shook his form after he pronounced the last word, "_help_?" he tilted his head to the side, his stare was fixed on the consultant, "A bit late don't you think?"

"It's not to late." Patrick reasoned as the jester stepped forward

"Oh, but it is. I'm going to get the justice I deserve, you'll see." the sentence was announced like a song

"We can get you justice.."

"NO YOU CAN'T!" the consultant flinched away from his shout

"Why did you call me on this case?" Jane frowned taking a different direction

"Because you think you know people. You think you can read everyone. I want you to see how wrong you _really _are." The jokers purple gloved hand slipped into the inside the pocket of his purple coat revealing a blade

"You know _I_ thought _I _could read people. _I_ thought _I _could get away with _anything_. LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" he jerked with laughter grabbing the consultants jaw

"The second thing I said really is true. I _**can**_ get away with anything," a grim smile spread across his sickening features

"_Why so serious_?" Jane shut his eyes waiting in the fear of the cold metal pushing into his skin breaking the flesh, instead a heart stopping shot was fired.

The consultant squinted his eyes as he heard the thump of someone falling to the floor.

One of the jokers men laid on the worn floor. His frantic blue eyes focused on the joker who freed his jaw, the black rimmed eyes were fixed on something behind him.

Lisbon stood silently with the team behind her fragile form, a gun was held tightly in her outstretched hand.

The joker laughed humourlessly as he gestured to the other clown who waited for instructions, the unknown man reached into the pocket of his jeans revealing a small gun in his steady hand. The female detective aimed at him searching for the tell tale signs that he would shoot.

The unexpected shot made all the people jump apart from the joker and the one who fired. The man who stood confidently holding his gun only moments ago was sprawled on the floor. In the scarcely lit room Jane come make out the dark puddle forming around his lifeless body.

Johnson slowly dropped his arm as each set eyes focused on him. The frown that creased his young features softened as his partner laid a strong hand on his shaking shoulder, "It's okay son"

The joker grunted aiming a clenched leather clad hand at the distracted consultants jaw, knocking the clueless Jane to the floor. His other hand still held the blade that shone dangerously in the lightening strike that lit its shiny surface, he edged towards the fallen man.

Lisbon raised her gun jumping as someone pushed past her.

Rigsby tackled the joker into a large wooden building structure, the crunch that followed echoed through the entire building. Dust flew from the pillar in giant asphyxiating clouds. Cho advanced on the fighting pair.

Wayne gasped wincing back, his hand grasped his knee which oozed blood. The joker laughed as the injured agents gaze fell upon the retractable blade in the criminals shoe. Kimball grabbed the villains arms while he continued to laugh.

Lisbon edged forward holding out her gun as she laid a gentle hand on the fallen CBI's arm who reassured her.

Grace walked forward unclipping her handcuffs

"_Hi_" the smile that spread across the jokers lips was an expression that would haunt the CBI through the rest of her nightmares, she tried to ignore the man clipping the metal shut over his wrists.

"where's the detonator?" Jane approached the restricted criminal

"Who's to say there was one? _Hmm_? Who's to say you don't have _minutes _before you precious city is blown _sky high_? Or _parts _of it anyway?"

A grin crossed his painted features as he felt sudden worry weigh the air, "I wouldn't be bothered trying to stop them now…" he laughed, "you have about thirty seconds before the fun _**really **_begins."

The commissioner stepped forward from the place he had been observing the scene from safely, "Where are they?"

"You already _know_. Your _darling _station and the _clever little university _of good old _Gotham_. It's about twenty five, four, three, two…"

The joker silently counted down the time in his head as the CBI's restrained him.

"_**One**_." he giggled

An earth trembling crunch exploded in the near distance, Jane pictured the smouldering empty shells that would have been the leftovers of the cities main attractions.

The criminal rocked with silent laughter as he watched their expressions drain of energy and fill with shock, "_Hope_.. You ..enjoy _the_…. _**fireworks**_!" he broke into another vicious fit of laughter.

Flames licked at the two buildings, screams from the nearby citizens filled the memorable silence only adding to the jokers amusement.

Gordon ran to the window watching the brilliant red hot glow that symbolised the location of the place he proudly called his police station. The panicked screams where soon masked by the angry shrieking of fire engines that rushed towards the disasters trying to preserve as much as they could.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" the commissioner slammed a closed fist into the criminals midriff who laughed catching his breath before another hit took impact, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY LIVES YOU JUST TOOK!"

"That's enough." Lisbon cautioned stepping forward, "He wants to see your reaction."

"And you don't disappoint." the joker smiled being jerked back as Johnson grabbed one of his arms, Taylor gripped the other, "Sir?" the officer asked unsurely

"You can take him to the out of town station." Gordon mumbled backing away at the jokers uneven chuckle.

"We'll meet you there" he finished watching the two men lead him out,

"It was _nice _to see you all, maybe next time we can throw a _party_? _Maybe _a _reunion _one? With _extra_ _**fireworks**_?" the painted face taunted as he was dragged from the doorway.

"Not if your given the death penalty." Gordon gained a triumphant smile from his red lips.

"We need to take you hospital." Lisbon leaned over Wayne

"I'm not going to disagree." He winced adding pressure to his leg

"You can use the jeep, I'll drive." Gordon stated

"Can we trust your men?" Jane questioned

"We've been through all that and you _still _don't trust us?"

The consultant fell silent apologetically.

…..

"Easy." the green haired prisoner cautioned as the two officers pulled him from the car, "Watch it.."

The three people stood by the old abandoned warehouse "It's good to be back!" the villain reminisced over the buildings history chuckling lightly.

The joker held out his chained hands "Right sorry boss" Officer Johnson leaned forward realising the criminals bonds "_Thanks_"

He chuckled rubbing his hands dramatically before snatching the gun from Taylor's belt "_Bye _now."

"_NO_!" Johnson began to yell. Two deafening shots sounded in the pitch black night. No one could hear the echoes as they where drowned by smothering silence.

The freed criminal laughed as he walked freely in the darkness watching the fire engines race past him while he planned the next game he would play.


End file.
